I'M A WITCH?
by K8 the great
Summary: Kelly was a normal girl who lived on Long Island in New York. She, just like almost everyone else in the world, loved the Harry Potter series. Little does she know, it's all real and she's about to experience life as no ordinary tween.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I was never really interested in reading the Harry Potter series, which was weird for me since I read everything. But one summer, I decided to give the super famous series a try.

I was ten and had a huge imagination, and after reading the books, I had an even bigger one. I started dreaming that when I turned eleven, I would get a letter from Hogwarts. I knew I wouldn't, I was smart enough not to believe in magic and all of that.

But, you could imagine my shock when I found a fancy looking letter in the mail pile with my name on it: Kelly Johnson.

The first thing I did was pound on my little brothers' door.

"Darren!" I shouted.

"What? What did I do?" he asked when he opened the door. He had messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, a big nose, and was tall for his age. The exact opposite of me. I had honey-gold hair, crystal blue eyes, a cute button nose, and was short. Darren was almost as tall as me and he was two years younger! He looked like mom and I looked like dad.

I held up the envelope for him to see. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no! Is that my report card? Please don't show it to mom and dad!"

I just looked at him. I said, "Cut the act, Darren."

"What act? I really don't want you to show it to them."

"Not about that!"

"Then what?"

"About my letter from Hogwarts!"

He looked at me as if I was nuts. He wasn't breaking.

"Does this sound familiar?" I said and then in my best British accent I read,

"Dear Miss. Johnson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall"

"Hilarious. I think you're just trying to get me in trouble for absolutely no reason," Darren said, somewhat frustrated.

"Wait, you mean you actually didn't write it?" he shook his head. _Then who did_, I wondered.

Almost as if he heard my thoughts, he said, "Maybe the school sent it."

Then he closed the door in my face.

I went to my room, grabbed my kindle fire that I had gotten for my birthday, and plopped down in my bean bag chair. I opened up the first Harry Potter book and found where he read the letter. It used the exact same words (except for the name, of course)! I went downstairs, still clutching the letter in my hand.

"Hey, mom," I said to my mother who was eating a muffin at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, Kel?" she replied.

"Do you know what this is?" I showed her the letter and her eyes widened in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A WITCH?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," mom said hanging her head. "I hoped that the family ran out of magic from marrying muggles only."

"What?!"

"Your great-great-great and so on grandfather was a wizard. Then he married a muggle, which is when he decided that the family should get to be normal. So all of the generations started marrying muggles. There were no traces of magic so we assumed it all went away. But I guess there still was some magic left," she gave me a sad smile.

"So I'm a witch, then," I sighed.

"Yep, and you're going to Hogwarts to learn how to use your powers," mom told me, no hint of doubt in her eyes.

"Really?" I asked, excited. "But, wait. What about my friends?"

"You can make new ones sweetie. And you can always email or text them."

"Alright," I said reluctantly, "But how do we owl them? We don't even have an owl!"

"We may not have magic, but I can still do this," she rose, opened the window and let out a high screeching whistle.

And right before my eyes, a snowy white owl appeared at our window. My mouth dropped open. I was not expecting that.

"Dear Professors of Hogwarts," mom read as she wrote, "My daughter, Kelly Hendron, would be delighted to attend Hogwarts. I would take her school shopping, but I am a muggle and do not know where I can. Please write back to us soon. Sincerely, Tara Johnson."

Mom handed it to the owl, who picked it up with his beak and flew out of the window. I was still staring at my mom. She raised her eyebrows at me as if to say "Impressed?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

It was hard saying goodbye to all of my friends. I felt bad for them because during the year, two kids named Mark and Emmy moved and now I was moving too.

The reason I used? I got into this exclusive fancy boarding school, which wasn't really a lie, but not completely the truth. My friends had all said how lucky I was that I get to go to England and to text them all daily. I wasn't really that popular, but I had a lot of friends. I make no enemies. That's sort of like my life policy: Be friends with everybody and enemies with nobody.

Today was the day I was going to be picked up for school shopping. I wondered vaguely who was coming to take me as I squeezed the life out of my parents. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

My dad opened it and there stood a man with unkempt black hair, electric green eyes, and glasses. I had a feeling I knew who this was.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter," he said, "I'm here to take Kelly to Diagon Alley."

My eyes were popping out of my head as my suspicions were confirmed. I could feel it. He looked almost identical to the character from the movies.

"Thank you for helping us," mom said, "I wouldn't know where to go for supplies like these. There hasn't been magic in our family in decades."

My mom and Harry Potter exchanged some small talk as I hugged Darren goodbye.

"Jeez, Kel," he said, "You'll only be gone for a year. And we can call each other and stuff. Calm down!"

"Yeah but I'll miss you!" I said defensively, "Oh, before I go. Hailey wanted me to tell you to stop hitting on her. It makes her uncomfortable."

"No promises," he replied. Then, Harry apparated us away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I stumbled when we landed. Where we landed, I'm not sure, but this definitely was not Diagon Alley. I followed Harry to a run-down looking coffee shop. It was named The Leaky Cauldron. That's when I remembered to get to Diagon Alley, you had to pass through this place.

"Hey, Tom," Harry smiled. He in return was greeted by almost the whole restaurant.

"Who's this young lady?" Tom, the owner asked, peering at me.

"I'm Kelly," I said confidently.

"She's going to be a first year at Hogwarts so we have to go to Diagon Alley," Harry further explained. We walked through the shop, and out the back door. We ended up at a brick wall.

Harry took out his wand, counted the bricks, and tapped one. Just like in the books, a hole appeared and started growing until it was big enough for both of us to pass through. Right when we stepped through… I don't even have words to describe it.

One moment I'm speechless, the next, I say the biggest understatement of my life, "Cool."

It was _beyond_ cool! People were everywhere, whether they were laughing, arguing, or just sitting on a bench doing nothing. There were clothes shops, ice cream stores, pet stores with owls and cats in the window, and many, many more. But what definitely caught my eye, was the store at the end of the street. A bright neon flashing sign read: Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George's prank shop.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed, not loud enough to draw attention to myself though (how embarrassing would that be?).

"Yeah, I remember my first time in Diagon Alley. I was so amazed," Harry said, "The gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid, took me."

He didn't know that I knew the whole story, including when Hagrid took Harry away from his horrible family and into the magical world.

"I could imagine," I grinned from ear to ear.

Then he took me school shopping. When he offered to buy me a pet, I declined saying I wasn't an animal person. He gave me a confused look.

"Muggle expression," I explained. He nodded.

"Didn't you used to live with muggles?" I questioned. We sat down in the ice cream store.

"Yes, but expressions have been changing lots," he said, "How did you know I lived with muggles? Been doing research?"

"Actually," I decided to tell the truth, "There's a whole series written about you."

He seemed really shocked, "There is?"

I took out my kindle, pushing my chocolate ice cream aside for the moment. I handed it to him when I opened the eBook. He was quickly fascinated with the device so I taught him how to use it.

"Harry!"

We looked up at the woman who called Harry's name. She had brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, "This is Kelly, I'm helping her with school supplies since she's muggle-born. Kelly this is my friend, Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at her. We talk for a while and I get to know two members of the Golden Trio.

"'Mione, did you know there is a series written about us?"

"Really?" she leaned over my kindle with interest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

We had arrived at the Burrow about an hour earlier. Mr. Weasley seemed obsessed with muggle objects and when I showed him my kindle, he went nuts. He almost jumped out of his skin when the screen lit up. I had keeled over in laughter when that happened.

"So you slide your finger on the screen to move down," I explained as a door slammed.

"Hi Uncle Arthur," a boy around my age came into the living room, stopping abruptly when he saw me. He had Weasley red hair but Potter green eyes. I could only guess this was one of Harry and Ginny's sons. I knew from the last book that they had three children: James, Albus, and Lily.

"Who's this, Uncle Arthur?" he asked.

"Albus, this is Kelly Johnson," Mr. Weasley introduced, "She comes from a muggle family in America but she's a witch. Muggle-born. Kelly, this is Harry and Ginny's son, Albus."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at him.

"You too," he gave me an almost shy smile. Okay, I never thought a POTTER would be shy! I met the rest of the family and they all seemed pretty bold. But Albus was different, quieter, than the rest of his family. I liked that about him. But now whenever I see him, my stomach churns and my face flushes.

When that happened about the sixth time that day—I was staying with them—Albus, being the kind gentleman he is, asked me if I was sick.

"No, I'm fine," I answered, blushing even darker. I had never felt like this before. Something told me it was a crush. My first one, that is. All my friends told me what it felt like to have a crush on someone. They all said it was wonderful, but sucked at times because you couldn't say how you felt. I don't know what they mean about wonderful. I do not like the affect Albus has on me by just walking into a room. Also, I had nobody to talk to about it. It's not like I could go up to Lily and talk to her about it. It wasn't just the fact that she was a year younger than me AND his little sister, but in the past couple of days, I learned that the little redhead could not keep a secret for her life.

I was just going to have to tough it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

The day we were leaving for Kings Cross, all of the Weasleys' and Potters' carried their trunks down the old stairs and into one of the two cars we were taking. There was a lot of us.

They must have used some sort of extension charm on their cars so all of our things could fit in the trunk. Probably a spell like the one Hermione used in the seventh book on her purse when the trio was hunting for Horcruxes.

I went in the car with Harry, Ginny, James, and Albus. Lily, Rose, and Hugo were in the other car with Ron and Hermione. I didn't mind that I was the only girl in this car, excluding Ginny. I was used to guys and got along with them pretty well.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Albus asked me after ending a conversation with James about Quidditch.

"I honestly have no clue. Maybe Ravenclaw because I'm pretty smart but I would probably get locked out of the tower because I couldn't answer the question."

"How do you know about Ravenclaw tower?" James asked me. I never told them about the books.

I just said, "I've read A LOT about Hogwarts."

I wasn't lying. I just didn't feel like explaining the whole thing to them. Because whenever I get started on a conversation about books I never shut up.

"You probably will be in Ravenclaw if you read a lot," Albus agreed. "All I know is I don't want to be in Slytherin."

We continued talking about how much we looked forward to seeing what Hogwarts is like. When we arrived at the station and loaded our trolleys, I began to feel nervous.

"Kelly, before we get to the platform, I should tell you that cell phones and other electric devices don't work," Harry informed me. "I could hold on to them if you'd like."

I nodded and quickly took my kindle, iPod, and phone out of my trunk and put them back in the car. I wondered how I could communicate with my friends and family. God knows I can't send an owl to any of my friends, they would freak and call an exterminator or something.

I stared nervously at the brick wall where we would run through. I started thinking, _NO, they have the wrong girl. I can't walk through walls! This isn't right._

As if sensing my worry and discomfort, Albus touched my arm and said, "We can go together if you want."

"Okay, thanks," I replied.

"On three," he said, "One, two, three!"

We ran with our trolleys and before I knew it, we were on the platform. Platform 9 ¾!

Many witches and wizards were already there, strolling around with their children and old friends catching up. And then there was the train. Scarlet red Hogwarts Express.

"Does everyone have everything? Trunks, brooms, owls, cats?" Hermione quadruple checked.

"Yes," we chorused.

With that, everyone started hugging their family saying how much they would miss each other while I stood awkwardly behind them, trying to make myself look busy.


End file.
